Lizzie Jaxon
Elizabeth Elise Jackson (April 13, 1990 - January 17, 2012) was an American Professional Wrestler, Model, and Playboy Playmate, best known as Lizzie Jaxon '''or Lizzie Ryan. She was working for True Honor Wrestling (THW) at the time of her death. She was the daughter of retired professional wrestler turned New York senator Preston Jackson, better known as '''Preston Jaxon, was the twin sister of THW wrestler, Stevie Jaxon, and was the ex-wife of THW wrestler, Keegan Ryan. Early life Elizabeth Elise Jackson was born on April 13, 1990 in New York, New York to at the time, professional wrestler Preston Jackson and his wife Matilda Jackson. She has one sibling, her twin sister Stefanie Jackson who is also a professional wrestler better known as Stevie Jaxon. She is the younger twin being born five minutes after Stefanie. Stefanie grew up in a rich family having everything handed to her on a silver platter. However, she denied most of it. She felt it would be wrong to go on through life expecting that everything be handed to her. While her sister was considered a "mean girl" in high school, Elizabeth was always making friends with people of all different walks of life. Professional Wrestling Following her graduation from high school, she attended college for only a few months attempting to get her degree in law. But her father began training her to become a professional wrestler and demanded that she drop out of college to focus on wrestling. At the time her father had just retired and was now a powerful politician for the New York senate. After her training was complete, Elizabeth spent her time working for independent promotions across the country. She finally rested in a Can-Am promotion in New York that was based close to Montreal. She met her long time boyfriend Chandler Bouvier there. The two stayed together even when Elizabeth was contracted by THW, but broke up not long after her debut. True Honor Wrestling (2011 - Present) July - August 2011 On June 27, 2011 Elizabeth Jackson signed a contract with True Honor Wrestling as Lizzie Jaxon, twin to Stevie Jaxon. She debuted on the July 5, 2011 episode of Evolution where she and Stevie faced Miranda Rivers and Jazmin for the THW Tag Team Championships. They lost. The next week, on July 12, 2011 Lizzie replaced Stevie in a match against Jakob Alexander. She pinned him with the Luscious Layout. Lizzie Jaxon was only on television to aid Stevie in her attacks and interferences involving Keegan Ryan from there on out. On the August 9, 2011 edition of Evolution, it was announced that Lizzie would team up with her sister to take on Terrance Carter and Landon Crabtree. The twins ultimately ended up losing to Carter and Crabtree. A week after losing to Epson Enterprise's star clients, Stevie was not given a match, but Lizzie was placed against Emma English on the August 16, 2011 edition of Evolution. Early in the show, before Keegan Ryan's match against Jimmy Carwin, Lizzie and Keegan talked about eloping in Vegas. Stevie arrived on the scene and it was revealed to her that they were now married. Stevie attacked Lizzie, but was pulled away before she could hurt her. In an amazing match up later that night, Lizzie took the victory over Emma English giving her her second win in THW over the former International Champion. After this, she had went on a long hiatus with the company and only made an appearance on the day of her death, where she and her sister Stevie were murdered by her ex-husband, Keegan Ryan. Other Media Elizabeth has been modeling since she was 14 years old and has been asked by Hugh Hefner himself to become a Playboy Playmate. Elizabeth obligued and is now part of the long line of Playboy Playmates. She's also featured with her sister in the August 2011 edition of Playboy Magazine and is part of the Cyber Club. To date Elizabeth has done only two photoshoots with Playboy. Elizabeth has also been featured in numerous music videos, usually with her sister, Stefanie interchanging in roles due to being identical twins. Personal life Elizabeth was once engaged to independent worker Chandler Bouvier, but the two called it quits after a few years of being together once Elizabeth was hired by True Honor Wrestling and showed interest in fellow THW wrestler, Keegan Ryan. On August 14, 2011 Elizabeth and Keegan eloped in Las Vegas, Nevada. Together they have no children, but have full custody of Keegan's biological daughter, Madison Ryan (born March 3, 2008). Elizabeth and Stefanie's mother Matilda was murdered on June 19, 2011 in a struggle with an attacker that injured their father as well. However, their father was released from the ICU only two weeks later. Elizabeth's twin, Stefanie, revealed in a blog on THW.com that was supposed to be in character, that her mother had passed away, in which she took in a completely different direction and showed the true her. She was reported to have gotten backstage heat from it to which she replied, "I don't care about it backstage heat. My mother was murdered and I wanted to tell my fanbase my true feelings and that right now I need their support. Sue me. I don't think Dangerous wants to fire me over a blog post." The twins later found out that the person who murdered their mother was Damon Miller. In the middle of September 2011, Keegan filed for divorce, the couple divorcing in October 2011. Death On January 17, 2012 Lizzie and Stevie Jaxon were murdered by Lizzie's ex-husband, Keegan Ryan. They were tortured and finally buried alive. After the bodies were discovered, the autopsy showed they had mass amounts of illegal narcotics in their systems and thus was ruled by the corener a double suidcide. Many believe that Keegan paid off the corener in order to clear him of the crime. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Luscious Layout'' (720 DDT) **''Z-Snap (Headscissors takedown transitioned into a DDT floate over into a fujiwara armbar) *'Signature Moves''' **Lucha DDT **Multiple slaps to the face with taunts preceding a roundhouse kick **Ranhei *'General Moves' **Arm drag variations ***Cornerflip ***Japanese ***Springboard **Camel clutch **DDT variations ***Impaler ***Snap ***Swinging snap ***Tornado **Frankensteiner **Headscissors takedown **Hurricanrana **King Kong lariat **Rope aided spiral headscissors **Running 360 degree facebuster **Springboard flying forearm *'Wrestlers Managed' **Aiden Reid **Keegan Ryan **Stevie Jaxon *'Managers' **Aiden Reid **Stevie Jaxon *'Entrance Themes' **"(Drop Dead) Beautiful" by Britney Spears Championships and Accomplishments *'True Honor Wrestling' **''Power 15'' ***14 on July 12, 2011. ***15 on July 19, 2011. ***15 on August 16, 2011. **''Power 15 Heroes and Zeroes'' ***Not Applicable Category:1990 births Category:American Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters